Falling For You
by numbartist
Summary: Cameron and Chase try to unwind after a long day. Basically fluff. C: Enjoy!


**Title: **Falling Forward  
**Author:**numbartist  
**Rating:** PG, very fluffy!  
**Summary:** Cam and Chase try to unwind after a tense day.  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Chase/Cameron  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Set:** Mid-Season 5  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Disclaimer:** _House M.D. _and C/C are not mine, though I wish they were.  
**A/N: **Basically, this idea came to my head right before I fell asleep last night. I went beyond my comfort limit w/ my yoga the other day and I've been suffering from muscle pains ever since so yoga is in my brain atm. Lol It's quick (wrote it during an assembly) and unbeta'd. Mostly just a fun little fic.

----------

It had been a hard day for Chase. Surgery had taken a little over six hours (2 more that they had anticipated) and although the little girl was stable, it was unlikely that she would make it through the night. The drive home was slow and automatic. He didn't realize that he had arrived home until he had parked and exited the car. He snatched up his bag from the passenger's seat and proceeded to the front door. Noting the dim glow from the window, he guessed that Cameron was already home.

He walked in the doorway and kicked off his shoes before he spotted Cameron in the middle of the living room.

Closing the door behind him, he walked closer with a slight grin to his lips. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dressed in a sports bra and leggings, Cameron stood atop a very bight pink mat, currently portraying a very defensive pose. She was very intent on keeping her gaze at one point on the wall to the right of Chase and he glanced over at it before turning back to her.

"I don't know, what are you doing?"

"Yoga. It's supposed to be relaxing." Her words sounded tense, almost snapping, as her toes dug into the gripping material of the foam.

"You don't sound very relaxed," he speculated as she flashed him a glare, moving into a revolved triangle. While she held her pose, Chase walked into the kitchen and placed his bag next to hers on the counter top. He glimpsed back at Cameron before retreating to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

When he came back, she was in a forward bend at the end of her mat, the gravity of her blonde hair fighting the loose ponytail holder trying to keep in place. He very gently walked closer, leaning against the sofa a few feet away from her spot.

"So, I'm guessing that your day wasn't that great?" Chase's voice was low and soothing and he could almost swear that her shoulders loosened as he waited patiently. Cameron chose to move into plank before answering, where she hesitated for a few moments.

"Yes." Her words were so tiny and soft that they sounded as if they might break any moment. Chase made his way next to mat near her feet and sat down. She shifted into down dog and stared at him upside down, a sad smile on her face. Wishing he could hold her, he stared back whole-heartedly.

"Well, what are we going to do about that?" He whispered to her. As Cameron began to lift the leg closes to him for her next posture, Chase seized the opportunity to lightly trace his finger along the sole of her foot. Immediately, she let a high-pitched squeal and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey!" She giggled as he pulled her ankle, bringing her closer to him. He smirked, satisfied with his quick-witted trick. Her previous mood was forgotten as she continued to smile, straightening herself to mirror his seat.

"I think you need to learn to fall more gracefully," Chase teased. Cameron leaned into him, inching closer to his face where she rested her forehead against his. Her grin grew wider.

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head slightly and Chase closed space between them as he kissed her softly. Smiling into his mouth, Cameron's arm's wrapped around his neck and she giggled. Pulling back she licked her lips and said, "Well, then it's a good thing that you'll be right here when I fall."

----------

fin


End file.
